A Spark Of Moonlight
by KingSonnDeeDoo
Summary: [Re-Upload] Twice during her adventure, Amaterasu feels another presence similar to hers. A smaller one, that also wields a Celestial Brush... [Slight Amaterasu/Waka, rated T for certain implications.]


_Edit: So, I did delete this story, but then had second thoughts and it's back up again. Hooray?_

_AN: Welp, guess what I found lying around in my folder? That's right - an Amaterasu/Waka story! Hooray! (As if doesn't have enough stories featuring this pairing already). Anyway, I've cleaned it up, and rewritten it a bit, and it is now here for your enjoyment. I have a feeling I shall regret uploading this, but oh well._

_This contains __**SPOILERS**__ for both Okami and Okamiden, so watch out!_

* * *

**A Spark of Moonlight**

The first time Amaterasu felt it was as she assisted Susano, as they cleaved the many heads of Orochi off. It was small, but strong and determined. Another Celestial brush, not being guided under the hand of evil, but one that felt like hers – almost the same even, and yet there was a certain something that marked it and it's wielder as different.

And then it was over, with Susano having delivered the final blow himself; Orochi's decapitated body now lying prone and lifeless on the ground; the entire thing topped off by Kushi falling into Suasno's arms; their celebration cut short by the Moon Cave collapsing…

But still, as they fled for their lives (Issun jabbering in her ear to 'watch out Ammy!', she deftly dodging debris falling all around), the sun-goddess reached out her presence and felt for the strange similar presence on a deeper, non-physical level. Smaller, and so like her. But that certain something…could that really be…?

And then the smaller presence vanished.

Amaterasu shook her head as she raced from the Moon Cave. That little something that had made it different, it had felt so much like… but that would mean…

Whether it was the exertion from running so hard, or a delayed reaction to the fact that the vile Orochi was once again dead, or from the revelation that she had reached, the chance that _that_ might've occurred, she found her heart racing just that bit faster.

Once more Amaterasu shook her head to dispel such thoughts. She could dwell on it later. For now, there was work to do.

* * *

The second time Amaterasu felt the other presence and its Celestial Brush again, was in circumstances much like the first.

Although she had cast about, feeling around and seeking the unusual presence out as she roamed the land after Orochi's defeat, the sun-goddess had not been able to find it again.

But now, as she executed a fine display of Divine Intervention, the little presence was here, mimicking her brush strokes perfectly. The place? The Moon Cave. The event? Rending Orochi's heads from his body. Who and when? With Nagi, 100 years in the past.

As Amaterasu made the required strokes, she reached out and felt it, and had her suspicions that she'd first felt 100 years in the future, confirmed as true.

This time though, the presence stayed around for longer, and was still there when the sun-goddess and Issun escorted Lika through the Spirit Gate, returning to the present. There was no question in her mind as to what it could be.

It had the radiant, fiery glory of the sun.

And mixed among that, the cool, still beauty of the moon.

With a single spark of moonlight.

* * *

Later on, in the realm of the Celestial Plain..

Waka was sitting under a tree playing that flute of his, when Amaterasu approached. He continued as she settled down beside him, resting her head on his knee, letting the music wash over her. Upon finishing, Waka leaned back against the tree, his hand drifting down to scratch the fur between the sun-goddess' ears.

"Although there will always be work to do, it is good to sometimes sit back and listen to the music, eh, ma cherié?"

She gave a little bark, and raised her head to look at him. The look in her eyes said everything.

"Ah." He understood immediately. "So you also noticed the little doppelganger, whilst you walked the land."

Another couple of barks (one sounding almost _proud_), and a small grin crept onto the man's face.

"I thought you might've had something to do with it, ma cherié."

Amaterasu rolled her eyes, and tail lightly thumping the ground, butted Waka in the chest. He blinked a couple of times, before stuttering out "W-wait, _moi_?!", with a flustered expression that could only be described as 'priceless'.

Travelling the length and breadth of Nippon, Amaterasu has collected quite a variety of curios and various types of sacred items and prayer slips. A selection of them are arranged around her in a particular way. This shall be enough to elevate her wolf form for a while, and ensure that there are no complications of _any_ sort.

Imagine how _awkward_ it would become if the spell didn't last all that long…

A series of barked incantations and a prayer later, and the sun-goddess is a maiden once more. It will not last long. But it will be long enough.

* * *

He is watching the moon when she arrives, almost in contemplation of his old home.

They lie with one another. It is an unusual union, the sun-goddess and a man from the Lunar tribe.

When she raises the sun, she is a wolf once more.

And inside, the source of the presence she twice felt has begun to grow.

* * *

Amaterasu knows it will be soon. Secretly she is grateful, for who knew that having a single passenger could be so tiring? One day she slinks away to a quiet place. Hours later, when Waka finds Amaterasu, there is a tiny white bundle besides her, bearing the same red streaks as she does.

* * *

He finds Amaterasu lying under the tree where she first imparted knowledge of their son. A thoughtful expression graces her canine face, and in that moment Waka knows. He settles himself down beside her.

"Our tiny sun is in Nippon, non?" It is a statement, not a question, but she nods.

Their tiny sun has started his journey.

There will be trials, but he will overcome them.

He will meet people, and help them, and she will feel his presence to when he travels to where she is.

He will make friends and face enemies many times his size.

And one day their tiny sun will return.

But until then, they can wait. After all, there is much of the Celestial Plain that needs purifying, and Nippon was not purified in a day.


End file.
